Scarletbow
by The 80lb Carrot
Summary: Arwen had a younger sister, a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule. (movieverse) *complete*
1. Chapter 1

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a rogue and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-

"And my bow."

As soon as the words crossed his lips, Legolas dreaded what he had gotten into. Correction. What he had gotten himself into. No one forced him to join, but the others there with him he knew would fare much worse than himself, therefore leaving it up to him to prove the worth of elves. Inwardly he trembled as he put one foot in front of the other, making his way towards the graying wizard he knew so well. And the hobbit in front of him, the creature that quite literally held all their fates in his hand. In the gold band that rested there--the gold band he had just sworn to protect with his life. So Legolas took the final step to stand behind the man he now knew as Aragon, heir to the throne of Gondor, and folded his hands in front of him.

"And my axe."

His heart sank, that dreaded dwarf Gimli had to come along too. And with that axe of his. Why he preferred an axe was beyond Legolas' comprehension. They were so large and unwieldy a weapon, and blunted so easily. They were only good for practice throwing to build strength, if even that. He much favored the collapsible bow he carried strapped across his back and the quiver beside that. It was much lighter, much more practical, and much more accurate. In the right hands.

Legolas barely managed to keep his face from falling as he felt that other human, Boromir he had said his name was, take his place beside him. He hadn't liked the power-hungry weakling from the first, and liked him even less after hearing him complain the entire ride to Rivendale. And now to have to track all the way to Mordor with him? Legolas almost would have preferred to face Sauron himself. He quickly stilled those thoughts, these men would be his companions for the next few weeks if not months. To begin animosity now was to damn the mission before it started. If they were even to have a chance against the forces of Mordor--he hated how the humans said it, rolling their 'r's so extensively--they had to stick together.

The arrival of the other three hobbits shook him back to reality quite quickly. It wasn't everyday that not one, nor two, but three outsiders eavesdropped on a secret council. That one, the first to arrive, Sam, seemed loyal and brave enough, but the other two? Merry looked the most intelligent of the bunch but obviously quick to temper and the last, Pippin, had enough stupidity to go around. 'Where're we going?' indeed . . .

He was only half listening as Eldrond put the final touches on his speech. Surely he respected the man, he had lived for four millennia and was the ruler of all the elves for Galadriel's sake, but there was only so much of the old man that he could stand. Yes he had survived the war against the Dark Forces and yes he was the best leader there was alive--and yet there was something about the man that bothered him deep down inside. 'Maybe it's the fact that he ignores his youngest daughter simply because fate says she won't rule,' Legolas thought bitterly. And then he realized what was troubling him so about the whole situation, besides knowing he was tramping into Mordor with only eight at his back. He was leaving someone behind.

Areyin Scarletbow.

-*-

any good? feedback on whether or not i should continue. yes it is a legolas romance, if i can't have him no one else will. You want to beta read the next chapter, and the rest of the story when it comes out? just review and tell me, or email me if you really want to. reviews are nice!!


	2. Chapter 2

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a rogue and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-

Areyin was her name at birth. Scarletbow she had given herself after her father, the great Lord Elrond himself, had practically disowned her, knowing she would never be able to follow in his footsteps. Legend had passed down from generation to generation, never left and never forgotten. Only those blessed with hair the color of the woods could ever rule by the laws of Rivendell. Ever. Areyin had Arwen's clear, pale complexion and thin, fragile build but she did not have her sister's long head of brown hair. Areyin's shimmered like gold instead and thereby made her unfit to rule--and, in her father's eyes, unfit to be related to.

But Legolas, Legolas felt much differently. He had met her only fifty years before in an archery contest hosted by Lord Elrond himself, the only time the ruler would acknowledge his youngest child. The girl was as talented with a bow and arrow as any elf or even god and there were none that could deny that simple fact. However, at the time she was merely a few centuries old and had not the experience Legolas had--he beat her by a small margin. Areyin lost gracefully, he had to admit. At the festival later that same evening she introduced herself to him, offered a toast, and promptly drank him under the table. From then on they were practically inseparable whenever he was in Rivendell. Gradually over the next four decades their relationship had evolved so far that being friends was only a facade and in fact they were the best-kept secret in all of elven country. And now he was leaving, possibly never to return. Areyin was not going to be happy with him. She had put up with it when he was sent to spread word of the coming of Sauron, had even helped him leave as he went to fetch the council, but trudging across unforgiving lands into Mordor would be the last straw, he knew it. So with a heavy step and heavier heart, he made his way to her room.

He never bothered to knock any more, if she wanted time alone it meant she wanted to talk to him and if she wasn't decent she would just yell at him to 'get out and shut the damn door.' So he just walked right in. Areyin sat at her window, or more correctly put, in her window, leaving her legs to dangle out over the side of the building. She didn't bother to worry about anyone below looking up her skirts for the simple reason that she never wore them, she dressed differently from any girl Legolas had ever seen. Her pants were simple enough, forest green with enough room to move but not so much fabric it would get caught. Her shirt was made from a thin, white material that flowed in two pieces over her shoulders and met not far beneath her collarbone then separated again to their own ways at her stomach only to finally stop a few inches below her waist. The long locks of gold that denied her her birth-right were tied back at the nape of her neck with a thin string of twine. Her arms were at her sides, supporting her at her window sill, but her head was bowed. "You're leaving with them, aren't you?"

And once again he was amazed at her ability to know what he was thinking. Even though the fates wouldn't let her rule, they wouldn't leave her out of everything. Areyin had been blessed at birth with a gift only seen once in a few millennia--the gift of mind-reading. At first she had had no control over it whatsoever and had embarrassed her father further when word leaked out that his youngest heard voices inside her head. But that same rumor reached to the ends of Rivendell where the only other one born with the same gift had lived. He had taught Areyin all the control she had needed and then some. He was the oldest living elf and so well-trained in his art it was said he could tell the future, but if he could he would tell no one and thus he remained one of the secrets of the elven world. "How did you know?"

"Elrond."

She never gave him a title of any sort when she spoke of him, not 'lord' not even 'father.' Just 'Elrond.' It was something he had come to accept as part of who she was. Areyin had decided even before he met her that if her father already hated her than making him madder couldn't hurt any and thus acted out of character in any way she could, embarrassing him at every chance she had. Father and daughter were almost enemies now, despite the peace Arwen was constantly trying to bring about between them. "You mind-dropped on him?"

With a shrug she turned around to face him, her wide eyes reflecting nothing from inside her. It was a trick he himself had taught her, to hide and mask her emotions from an uncaring world and he hated it every day that she used it on him. "He would know." There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before either of them spoke again. "So you're really leaving with the halflings." It was a statement, not a question.

Legolas could do nothing but nod. His eyes lowered he approached her, sitting on the windowsill beside her with his back to the outside. Balanced precariously on the edge he reached behind him and took his bow and quiver from his back, placing them beside hers against the wall. "I have to," he told her, still staring at the ground, "It was either me or Iniih, and he doesn't have the bow skill I do. The others were too cowardly to volunteer. It had to be me." His shoulders sank further in the silence as his eyes bored holes into the ground. A thin hand under his chin brought his face back up until it was level with hers, their gazes evenly matched, his the color of the sky and hers of the bleeding sunset for which she was named.

"Someone down there--someones down there--they aren't going to come back. I can feel it, I really can." Areyin slid closer to him on the windowsill, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't let it be you." 

Nodding, Legolas agreed. "I'll try my hardest to come back."

Then suddenly, she grinned. "If you die, I'll come kill you myself."

He stood, then reached around and swept her up, one arm under her shoulders and the other at her knees. He pulled her inside the room and sat her in her favorite chair in the corner, kneeling before her on the ground. "I'll promise you that if you'll promise me something in return." She agreed and he continued. "When I return, we make this public. Running around and hiding in secret, we shouldn't have to do that. It only gives your father something to be angrier about. So when I get back I'll court you properly. Do you agree?"

Areyin laughed. "Of course I do, Legolas. Truthfully I've been thinking the same thing myself." She smiled broadly, her eyes lighting up. "So you'd better make sure you get back safe because I don't think I could---mmmphhh!" Her laughter bubbled up from under his mouth as he kissed her firmly, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She looped her hands behind his head and twirled his long hair around her fingers, returning the kiss with equal passion. Her relationship with Legolas was nothing like the one she knew Arwen had with that human heir Aragon. Her sister's was sweet and romantic, her's was so much more fun. Yes Legolas was somewhat of a romantic and he was sweet when he put his mind to it but up until this point they had never been serious. She had often wondered if he would ever court her like Aragon courted Arwen, wondered if her father would ever allow it or just treat it as a warrior and a prince courting a simple archer woman. Grinning broadly she pulled her head back. Her eyes locked with his, fire dancing in their crimson depths. "And don't even think about coming back without a story to entertain me with."

The look on his face she recognized quite easily if only because she was the sole person he allowed to see it. Mischief sparkled from his sky blue orbs and his flirtatious grin smiled down at her. "Am I myself not entertaining enough?" he asked, once again sweeping her up in his arms.

"I seem to think you are," Areyin replied devilishly, "But maybe you should prove it to me." His laughter was her answer and she silenced him with kiss, just as passionate if not more so than the first. "And besides," she added, eyes twinkling, "How mad can Elrond get? After all, I am romancing a prince and not some common fighter who just happens to be in his favor." He grinned and was about to speak when she cut him off, fire-like eyes wide. "Someone's looking for you."

Legolas was silent for a second, then his face fell. "Gods, I forgot. I was only supposed to spend a few minutes before we had to leave. I've been up here for much longer than that." He rushed around, slinging his bow and quiver back over his shoulder and straightening his tunic. "How do I look?"

Areyin sighed. "Ready to leave."

Stepping towards her, he leaned down and kissed her one last time. "I will be back, my love!"

"You had better be!" she shouted after him, watching him run down the hall until he was no longer visible.

*****************************

i wrote sap . . . again. i really don't usually write sap, its just not me but here it just had to happen. i still lack a beta reader, email me or review if you want the job!

please please please tell me Areyin isn't a mary sue!


	3. Chapter 3

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a rogue and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-1 Year Later-*-

It was not at all the welcome home he had expected. Elves gathered from all ends of Rivendell to greet him, leading him to the best room in the entire palace and letting him collapse over the bed in exhaustion. When he woke up the next morning they were there to congratulate and thank him, showering him with gratefulness and emotion so uncommon to his people. They took him back up to the main chamber of the palace where Lord Elrond stood to give his own thanks. Lady Arwen was just behind him and to the side, smiling at him with a smile so similar and yet so different from her sister's. And speaking of her sister . . . 

"My Lord Elrond," Legolas said, his head bowed in respect, "I ask a favor."

There was a short pause, then the older man spoke. "Ask away, Prince Legolas, you have done our people a great service and it should be repaid."

He drew a deep breath. "I wish to court your youngest daughter, Areyin Undólmiel."

Silence filled the room before Elrond answered. "Prince Legolas, I would grant your request but for one thing. Areyin Scarletbow is on a quest of her own at the moment, away from Rivendell and I know not when she will return. When she does, you have not only my permission but my blessing." The rest of the words fell upon Legolas' deaf ears for all he had heard was that Areyin was gone, but when she came back they would no longer be a secret.

Later that same day he caught Elrond alone to speak with him. "I would ask, on what quest has the Lady Areyin left upon."

The look he received silenced him. "Scarletbow has gone on a quest of my own asking." And would speak no more of it.

Legolas sat alone in his room that night, going over the day's events in his head and wondering, above all, where Areyin was. It was not like her at all to leave when she knew he would be returning soon, and that puzzled him to no end. Lord Elrond seemed pleased that she was gone on a quest that would bring her glory, a quest he had sent her on himself, when the last thing he had ever wanted was to raise her above his other brunette children. And how he still refused to acknowledge her position and birthright, first dropping her true surname and then referring to her by only 'Scarletbow' without any reference to her title. He hated that he had to return to Mirkwood without seeing Areyin and knowing he would only be able to leave her a message.

A flurry of wings and air disturbed him from his thoughts. He looked up to see an eagle flying through the open window then land on his outstretched arm. The intelligence in its eyes astounded him, it knew exactly where it was and who it was looking at. Almost impatiently it seemed, the bird tapped its right foot up and down, moving the entire leg. Legolas understood what it was trying to say and with the fingers on his free hand, he unraveled the camouflaged parchment tied to its leg. Its message delivered, the eagle took flight once more and was gone.

Astonished, he read the words imprinted for his eyes alone. 'My dearest Legolas,' it read, 'I apologize whole-heartedly for not being able to join you upon your return. As you have no doubt learned from Elrond I have set out on a quest of my own. I cannot say more here, for fear it should turn up in the wrong hands, but if you can, come find me. The Lady Galadriel has given me refuge in Lothlórien and there I stay now. If you are coming, please find some way to contact me. I greatly look toward hearing from you. Truly yours, Areyin.'

He left the next morning for Lothlórien.

*****************

short chapter, i know, but i needed it. it had to happen. and to answer all questions so far (which includes one) the whole hair-color vs. disownment is my weak stretch for a plot line. i don't like Elrond in the movie and this is a movieverse fic, so i made him my power-hungry bad guy. it works. you'll see where i'm taking it. but the way it goes so far, in Rivendell brown hair is a sign of future leadership. Areyin is a blonde and therefore cannot rule. her dad is a butt-crust who hates to admit that one of his kids can't rule. and there you have it.

review!!

And if you like this story, trying reading some of my others!


	4. Chapter 4

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-

The journey was much shorter than he ever remembered, it took not even a week. Perhaps it was because he took the shortcut across the land on horseback instead of trekking on foot over mountains and mines with a following troupe of eight to slow him down. Nevertheless he made it to the wood of Galadriel in record time, riding hard straight through the trees and not stopping even for the archers who tried to bar his path. Instead he merely saluted them and ducked around, headed directly for the castle he knew to be at the center of the forest. 

There at the gate he dismounted, tying his horse where he knew it would be found and cared for. They had all recognized him, he had come through there not a year before with Frodo Baggins, the ring-bearer himself. All those in the Fellowship now had free passage through Lothlórien: Gimli, the dwarf with whom he had become friends; Aragon, the human he had come to respect; Merry, Pippin, and Sam, three of the hobbits, all friendly in their own way; of course Frodo who had saved them all; and Gandalf the Gray even though he had not passed through the country with the others. Of all who had journeyed into the wood, Boromir was the only one not to survive. He had died trying to protect Pippin and Merry, but had succumbed to the power of the ring and tried to take it from Frodo. Legolas had always respected the dead, but as he lived Boromir had never found favor with the elf.

He loped through the palace in the trees, his long legs carrying him across the ground at an unnatural speed. Unnatural for humans, that was, for an elf it was second nature. Right as he left he had sent a message off to his father in Mirkwood telling him that he had been delayed and was headed back to Lothlórien. He gave no details, promising to fill him in as time went on. But at the moment he was in search of the Lady Galadriel and was thus headed towards the main chamber of the enormous castle.

She found him first, heading him off in the hallway as he ran. Not a word passed between them, but she knew of whom he sought and turned down a winding staircase. Legolas followed close behind, keeping his mouth shut and his impatience under control. He was led through passageways he had never known existed, that he had never discovered during his brief stay a year earlier. Passageways of unimaginable beauty and complexity, and yet so fragile it seemed that should one silvery twig break the whole thing could come tumbling down. He stared in awe, and nearly ran into the sorceress when she halted near the center of the hall, directly in front of a door. Silently he thanked her and she floated off to her own business, her long, white gown trailing behind her and yet never gaining a single smudge of dirt.

With one hand he pushed the door open and peered inside. It was a spacious room, not so unlike the one he had used back in Rivendell. The ceiling was high and arched, made of the same ivory wood as the rest of the palace. A delicate lamp hung from it, shedding a soft glow over the interior. Across the far wall was a large window with a spectacular view to the outside forest. The floor was carpeted with a soft fabric the color of fine sand and all the furniture of the room was clothed in different shades of the same hue. In the center of the huge bed lay Areyin, curled up and asleep with the thick blankets bunched tight under her chin. Smiling softly he crossed the room on silent feet to side beside her, one hand reaching out to brush a lock of golden hair from her face. His fingertips had barely touched her skin when her hand grabbed his and her eyes snapped open, staring him straight in the face.

"You came quick," she whispered mischievously, grinning.

Legolas nodded. "I got your message not long after I got to Rivendell. I rode here as fast as I could."

Her smile matched his. "You didn't have to do that. I bet you didn't even get to see your father."

"No, but I did see yours."

Areyin sighed as she pulled herself to a sitting position, the blankets piled around her waist. "What did he tell you?" she asked, her red eyes locking with his blue. Her eyes had never ceased to amaze him. Most of his race had cerulean eyes, like the sky or the water, but hers were the complete opposite. Around the dead black pupil danced shades of red, orange and yellow, leaping and sparkling like flame. They were just so *different*. The only he had ever seen like them belonged to the mind-reader living on the edges of Rivendell.

"That he had sent you out on a quest, he would not tell me what of," he told her, matching her gaze evenly. "And I believe that is why you have called me here."

With another soft sigh she pulled herself over to side beside him. "I couldn't let Elrond know."

*******************

cliffhanger, i know. but chapter 5 shouldn't take too long, its already planned out in my head. have fun, read and review. and i no longer need a beta-reader!!


	5. Chapter 5

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

****

Read this!!! I seriously mess around with who's related to who, so if you don't want to see family trees go through the blender, read no further!

-*-

'That was descriptive,' he muttered to himself, hearing her answer. "Couldn't know what?"

She bit her lip and dropped her gaze to her hands. "Arwen and Aragon," she started slowly as if trying to sort out what she wanted to say and how. "Are madly in love, as we all know. What is not common knowledge, however, is that she gave him her immortality." Once again she met his eye. "She's willing to live a mortal, human life so she can be with him, and Elrond won't have that. He's sent me to get it back from her.

"It was a direct challenge to me, I couldn't refuse. He had me backed into a corner, either ruin my sister's love-life or bring even more shame upon myself and give him more reason to disown me. All he really needs is just one more excuse to disown me for real, if not exile me. Damned if I did, damned if I didn't. So I took it.

"But I'm not going to do it. I'm not even going to try, I couldn't do that to Arwen. She's my sister and she's always accepted me. I immediately came here, I knew that being connected to you would grant me some amnesty and the ability to speak to Lady Galadriel. That was what I really needed. She knew what was going on right off, that ring gives her the powers she has and those include one not unlike mine. I was accepted here the instant I set foot in her rooms.

"If Elrond hears about it . . . " Her voice trailed off and her eyes hit the floor. "If he knows I gave up without trying it would be just as bad as if I had never taken the quest in the first place. So I'm stuck here until I figure out what to do." She felt his reassuring grip on her arm and smiled once more. "But there is more."

Legolas looked somewhat shocked. "More?"

Areyin nodded. "You must swear never to utter what I am about to tell you. I had to beg for permission to explain this even you." He swore on all he held holy and his love for her, which he then lumped in with the first category, causing her to grin again. Continuing she said, "Lady Galadriel has trusted me with her deepest secret, which I now intrust to you. She is my father's sister, my aunt, who was considered unfit to rule by *her* father much like Elrond has done to me. But when she was given one of the three rings of power, both her father and brother became extremely jealous and much like me, she fled, ending up here. However she also brought some of her dearest friends and allies with her, and from that she started her own kingdom here where she rules.

"When you came through here before, Lady Galadriel was tested by the ring. Frodo gave her the chance to take it from him and although it drew her, she resisted and passed. Since that night she has longed to leave for other lands, to return to her people and family but has not been able to find someone who could run this place for her and rule in her stead when she left."

"She wants you to do it," Legolas realized without a second's hesitation.

**********************

escusi, escusi, escusi, i did not mean to remove this chapter and then completely upload it all over again. right after i hit the 'remove' button i realized the little 'boo-boo'. i think i'm still just a *little* sick. so this is still the same chapter, no changes at all. sorry about giving you guys the idea that it was. but if you're new to the story and like it, or if you're not new to the story and like it, review, review, review. it makes the author more eager to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-

There was a long pause before she spoke again. Areyin nodded slowly and silently, pulling her long hair over her shoulder to braid and she sorted out what she wanted to say, and how. The sunlight locks were almost completely bound when she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Yes," she whispered, her voice at its lowest, "She does. The Lady Galadriel sees in me what she once saw in herself and wishes to put me in her place."

Legolas found it interesting that she referred to the lady of the wood by her proper title. He so rarely heard her ever do that. When they joked around together she would sometimes sarcastically slur 'Prince Legolas' but even that title held none of the respect she gave to Lady Galadriel. 'The enormity of this decision weighs heavily on her,' he realized, taking another good look at her, 'She is not all the girl I once knew. The rebel has gone, replaced with a responsible elf-woman.'

Areyin considered his silence, then continued. "She offered me her ring as well, but I could not bring myself to take it from her. It will give her the power to stand up to Elrond and that is something I would not deprive her of." In the brief pause that followed as she collected her thoughts, she gently wound their fingers together, taking comfort in his presence there. "But to rule here, as I never could in Rivendell? That, that's an offer beyond my wildest dreams." Drawing a deep breath she met his eyes. "I want so badly to take it, but . . ."

'She couldn't possibly be asking me for permission.' Legolas considered her words for a moment. 'That's just too out of character.' "It's your decision," he finally told her, "I should play no part in this."

A grin lit up across her face and for a moment, the old Areyin was back. "Who ever said I was asking you?" she teased. His face fell in mock defeat and she bit back laughter, then sobered up. "But I would need your support in this." Again silence. "And as much as I hate to admit it, your help."

*That* shook him. She was asking him--anyone--for help. This really had to be stressing her. "With what?"

"Think about it. It's Arwen--and my brothers when they're around--who get all the lessons on how to rule. I know nothing about it, because 'daddy-dearest' isn't much of a role model and there's only so much Lady Galadriel can teach me. What I learn from her is to improve my-" She paused, thinking about something, "telepathy, that's what she calls it. But I know nothing about how to rule. You're the prince of the elves of Northern Mirkwood. And that's where you come in." She looked at him with the big, cute eyes she knew he couldn't say 'no' to.

Legolas sighed. "What help could you need? Leading comes naturally."

Her grin doubled and her eyes lit up. "Just a lift when I come to a problem. I should get the hang of it pretty quick. I mean, like you said, how hard can it be?"

"I didn't say that."

"It was easily interpreted from it."

"I spoke to Lord Elrond."

Again, silence. Then, in a small voice she whispered, "Oh."

"He gave us his blessing."

"He WHAT!" Her scarlet eyes went wide with shock and she jumped a foot in the air, landing in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Laughing he helped extricate her from the covers and she sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her waist. It was, after all, early in the morning and he had awoken her from her sleep.

Legolas nodded. "Gave me his permission and his blessing to court you once you got . . . back." He cursed under his breath and hung his head. "I just helped him back you into a corner," he thought aloud. "Our love cannot be until you arrive home after destroying your sisters." He turned his head, resting his chin in her hair as they both thought on his words."

Finally Areyin frowned. "Who said we needed his permission anyways. And as far as I'm concerned, I am home. If Elrond is going to be like that, have that attitude about his favorite daughter giving her life to a human, then I don't want to go back and face him. He's dealt long enough without me, the rest of eternity can't hurt," she said hotly, shoulders set with determination and resentment.

'She's still the same,' he thought with a smile. "We've also been together long enough without him knowing. The rest of eternity can't hurt that either." His blue eyes sparkled deviously as he drew her closer to him. Her mischievous smile matched his own as she winked playfully before wrapping her arms around his neck as he briefly covered her lips with his. "Missed you," he mumbled softly against her ear.

"Missed you too, you big lug." Her voice was joking if her words were not. "But if you'll excuse me sleep does call. You did happen to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"A little later than that, actually," he corrected. "You are right, I'll be going to my own room now."

A hand grabbing at the hem of his tunic prevented him from leaving as he stood. "You don't have your own room yet, idiot." From anyone else the insult would have been just that, but off her lips it was a term of endearment. However strange that could be. "You can stay if you like," she mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

He blushed hotly, blood rising to his face. "I-well, but—um, what if, well—someone could see—um."

Face muffled by the pillow she laughed. "Not like that. This is a two-person bed and I'm small. Just lie down." And having said that she would say no more. She rolled to the other side of the bed and was instantly asleep; her hand still clasped tightly in his. Having no other choice Legolas sighed and took off his shoes, laying down beside her and drifting off into dreams almost as quickly.

********************************************

i wrote this while i was sick so give it some slack. and dammit, people, don't you ever read author's notes! i took *major* writer's privilege with chapter 5 so just deal.

reviews make an author happy! 


	7. Chapter 7

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-

When he awoke late the next morning, Legolas was lost for the first few moments, having completely forgotten where he was. His first response was to panic as he sat straight up, looking around and not recognizing where he was. A laughing voice brought him back to his senses. "Morning, sleepy head. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."

Areyin sat in a chair beside the large window, sunlight streaming in and illuminating her and the book she held in her hands. "I've been up for two or three hours already," she told him with a playful smile, "Though that was probably your first good night's sleep in a long time. Journeying hard for a year only to turn around and come right back. Am I right?"

He nodded, pushing his pale hair from his face with one hand. "The solid rest was greatly appreciated."

A quick laugh escaped her. "You sound so formal. We may both be royalty but that doesn't mean we have to act it all the time." She put her book at the base of her chair and uncurled her legs from beneath her, getting to her feet. "Besides, it's not like we're in court or anything. And unless you're in the presence of Lady Galadriel, no one really cares how you act. That's one of the things I like about this place."

"You're going to accept her offer, then?"

She was silent as she crossed the room, coming to sit at the foot of the bed. "I've been thinking about it, I really have. There's no downside to it, no reason not to. So, after considering it long and hard," she paused for a dramatic effect, flinging her arms wide, "I have finally decided to become the next Lady of the Wood." A smile lit across his face at her answer and she almost died with the relief of having his support in her resolve.

"And should you ever need assistance," he told her, "The elves of Northern Mirkwood would gladly offer their help."

A look of relief so profound crossed her face he was shocked to think of what her reaction would have been had he said nothing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her arms looped themselves around him and she pressed her face into his shoulder, muffling her voice. "You couldn't possibly know how much this means to me! Your help, your support, everything!" She hugged him tighter as his arms went around her back and for a moment they just held each other in silence.

Then Legolas spoke. "You should tell Lady Galadriel of your decision." His voice was calm but inside his heart soared. After five decades--half a century--she had finally admitted that she needed him, although maybe not in so many words. They had both known it of course, she had just never said it aloud. Areyin was very proud, he had accepted that long ago when he had decided he loved her, but sometimes she let her pride get the better of her. But finally, finally, she had let all her walls down and admitted that she needed someone.

She sighed again. "I suppose you're right. Come on, let's go."

"I'm barefoot," he interrupted, gesturing at his feet.

"And so am I," Areyin told him, "Nothing's going to bite off your toes."

He considered it for a few seconds, then stood and followed her out the door. Halfway to the main conference room they were met by the Lady Galadriel herself in all her glowing glory. "I believe, Areyin," she said, speaking slowly as they had always known her to do, "That you have something of which to inform me. Am I correct in my assumption?"

The smaller girl smiled broadly. "That you are, m'Lady. I have decided to take your offer."

Completely taking them both by surprise, the regal woman embraced the future ruler with a kindness associated with family. "You shall rule well, niece," she told her, pale eyes shining almost with tears of relief, "And assistance you shall receive from me in times of need, as you will from Mirkwood as well if I am right. Does my intuition serve me correctly here?"

"Yes, aunt, it does." Areyin smiled and hugged Galadriel once more.

One hand in her niece's hair, she returned the gesture. "You should inform your father."

**********************

apology to my beta reader right now, but i sent you this chapter like three days ago and well, since i didn't get a response i figured you liked it and went ahead and posted it. one of my friends at school really likes this story and her attitude can be along the lines of 'post the next chapter NOW!' let me assure you that it's very very scary.

read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-

They remained in Lothlórien for a few more days, to let Legolas rest and give Areyin the time to prepare what she would say to Elrond when they met face to face. In her opinion, it was the longest few days of her life. They weren't very restful for Legolas either. Whenever he was awake she was getting his help on how she would word this or how she should say that or anything else she could think of that could go wrong. She was stressed to the point where her nerves stood on end and he became her anchor to sanity. A little under a week after he had arrived he set back out again, this time at a much slower pace and accompanied by not only the love of his life but a half-dozen elfish archers sent by Lady Galadriel to come with them. She had felt, and Areyin had agreed, that an entourage of Lorien elves would drive home the point that she was the ruler of Lothlórien. Galadriel herself stayed behind to run things until they returned.

The days were long and the nights were short. Though horseback was the preferred mode of transportation by most it had never been a pastime Areyin had indulged in, unlike Legolas had. Horses were beautiful creatures, she had to admit it, but the size of the brain versus the size of the beast had always been disconcerting in her eyes. Therefore she was apprehensive about riding in general and even more so about riding for a week and a half--they took the trip at a more leisurely pace. Areyin now understood why diplomats always stayed so long, it was to make the visit worth the trip. She was, however, grateful for the company, pitying Legolas for having to make the journey on his own. When she had come to Lothlórien weeks before she had not noticed the time, only the distance between her and the one haven she felt she had. The days were long and the nights were short, but they did pass.

She had no idea of what to expect upon her arrival in Rivendell. Not being arrested on immediate sighting was nice but she wasn't welcomed with open arms either. Her coming, complete with the entourage, was quite unexpected by the people but because they recognized both her and Legolas finding a room at an inn was not difficult. They spent the night there and left seeing Elrond until the morning. Everyone had agreed it was for the best, some rest and relaxation would do them all good.

It was quite the parade that made its way through the streets of Rivendell. Areyin at the front, Legolas right beside her and six other elves trailing behind them all eight with blonde hair and bows strapped securely across their backs. Information had woven its way through the courts to Elrond and he stepped out to meet them in front of the palace. Arwen stood just over his shoulders, her two brothers on either side of her. The four had let their brunette locks loose, and the brown waves only brought Areyin's attention to her own which were gold. An uncomfortable silence met between the two parties, broken by Elrond. "I take it you have completed your quest?"

All around them seemed to strain an extra ear forward and she deduced that no one had known of its nature. "No."

He had expected as much. "Then why have you returned?"

"I have not. And I will not. If Arwen chose to give her immortality to Aragorn it was her decision and not mine to change."

The look on Arwen's face spoke for her, the utter shock and disbelief, disappointment and betrayal showed every inner emotion. Turning to her father, her voice was like ice. "What is this of which she speaks?"

True to form Elrond brushed the question aside, concentrating on the problem before him and not the one behind. "You have not answered me, Areyin Scarletbow."

This was where everything she had planned to say fell apart at her feet. It was here that she could come forth and tell him her new identity but the words would not come and silence hung between them once more. Her crimson eyes met her father's own blue and a soundless war waged between them. Before either of them could get a word out, an archer elf behind her spoke. "M'Lord, she is no longer a Scarletbow."

Elrond gave her a strange look. "What is this?"

Areyin drew a deep breath and answered as precisely as she could.

"He speaks the truth, father. No longer a Scarletbow, I am now Lady Areyin of Lothlórien."

****************************

eight chapters down, one to go. at least 5 or 6 reviews before the next chapter is up please!


	9. Chapter 9

Scarletbow

By: The 80lb Carrot

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I couldn't have written them as well. Areyin, however, is my own creation.

Summary: Arwen had a little sister--a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Yes I read the books. In fact I read them in fourth or fifth grade. I am now in high school. But I saw the movie . . . three times in the past three weeks. Which one do you think I am more familiar with? Good guess. So sorry if this relies more on the movie than the book. Starts as the Fellowship is being formed. Skips the messy bits. Starts up again when Legolas gets home. Got it?

AN2: Areyin-- Air-yin

-*-

Had the situation not been so serious, Areyin would have fallen apart laughing at the look on her father's face. He went completely slack-jawed and his eyes bugged out of his head, wide open in shock. He blinked a few times, then glared as she reached out with one finger to lift his mouth back in to place. Grinning wickedly she stepped back to get a good look at his reaction. "That- that's not possible!" he choked out, his thoughts surprisingly well-collected, "Galadriel took charge there, she would never willingly give up what little power she had!"

Okay, that crossed the line. Areyin's eyes narrowed. "Aunt Galadriel," she told him slowly, enunciating the first word, "Has more power than you could ever hope to. Why do you think they gave the ring to her, and not to you?"

"If you now rule, as you claim, why do you not carry her ring?"

She smiled. "I do not need it." There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Have you more to say to me, for Legolas has not yet been able to visit his family in Mirkwood since his return from Mordor."

Her words brought his attention to the tall elf that stood beside his youngest daughter. "Legolas?" he asked him, "You accept--you *support* this madness?"

Areyin's grin broadened as she felt his arm slip around her waist and she leaned against his shoulder. She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered. "I accepted everything about her when I fell in love with her, m'Lord, and that calls me to support her in what she, and I, feel to be the right decision."

Had they not been surrounded by most of the population of Rivendell, Areyin was sure that her father's mouth would have flopped like a dead fish. "I have no more to say," he told them quite frankly, "So if you will excuse me, I have important business to attend to." He turned to leave, but her words forced him to stop.

"The meeting was my pleasure, Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Legolas immediately realized the ulterior motive in her use of respect as the ruler of Rivendell turned with a shaky step and returned the bow she gave him. "I must say that it was mine," he forced out, elongating the pause before his next words. They were choked and barely-controlled. "Lady Areyin of Lothlórien." Then, turning so quickly his hair and robes whipped out behind him, Elrond left the room.

Arwen looked towards her younger sister. "You are leaving?"

She nodded. "I am afraid that I must. After shaming him in front of everyone, Father would not make our stay pleasant."

"So it's true?"

Areyin paused, then slowly nodded once more. "I couldn't do it," she told her, "I know how I would feel if anyone ever took Legolas from me and I couldn't do it to you." The sisters embraced, brunette locks mingling with gold. "Promise you will come to visit me?" she asked, whispering in Arwen's ear, "It would be lonely without you."

The older girl smiled gently. "Of course." She pulled back, locking eyes with her younger sister. "And you will visit me?"

"As often as I can!"

Legolas smiled as he watched the exchange. As much as she might not like to admit it, Areyin did care for people and their opinions of her, especially when it came to her older sister and she did not bother to hide the excitement in her voice. But when he caught a glimpse upward of Elrond glaring down at them, he knew it was time to leave. Approaching softly, he put an arm around her shoulders, gesturing with his free hand towards the agéd ruler. "I believe that we have worn out our welcome."

Areyin cast a quick glance up, nodding in agreement. "I will see you soon," she told her sister.

"I look forward to it." With one last hug the sisters broke apart, saying their good-byes then turning to leave.

Once they were all eight out of earshot, Legolas turned to Areyin. "Are we really going to see my family?"

She smiled. "If you want us to come with you. Or you can go ahead and we'll go back to Lothlórien."

He shook his head violently. "No. I want you to come."

"Then that settles it."

They turned to go, his arm slipping to fall to her waist and her head to his shoulder once more. The archer's followed behind them, silent as always. Areyin drank in her surroundings, knowing in her heart that she would not seem them again for a long time. The familiar path, the ivy arc she had known all her life would fade into memory until she was allowed back in her homeland. With a deep sense of melancholy she mounted her horse, but to her surprise Legolas climbed on right behind her, letting his horse run rider-less beside them. As they rode out of the city towards Mirkwood, Areyin let her mind settle back on her decision. And as she went over everything, from the weight of the responsibility to the reassurance of support that was as real as the feel of Legolas' arms around her, she knew that somehow, everything would work out all right.

FIN

-*-

that's all folks, any new chapter added is just author's notes. but you should be proud of me, i wrote sap. me. i wrote it. ::everyone cheers in the glory of me:: didja like it? review. hate it? review. questions? review. comments? i think you get the idea. but seriously, if you have questions just ask 'em. i'll try to answer them in the author's notes.


End file.
